User blog:Linkstar/Games that will never be a pasta.
Games that are really hard to make into a creepy pasta, Let me explain. Ever play a game that’s just so hard to make a creepy pasta for? Since well the game is kinda like a creepy pasta. Right now i’m going to tell you a few gems that are just so hard to make into a pasta. Pokemon. I mean why is there no pokemon pastas out there. its deserves one. In case you didn’t no im being sarcastic. The real game is Eternal Darkness for the gamecube. basically theee creepy pasta game. makes you feel like your going insane (well in my case not really but i am really hard to scare) and a creepy well everything. Good luck making a pasta out of this gem of a game. Amnesia for the PC. Just for the record i hate this game. I cant see why people like it. I guess its cause i’m not a PC gamer and not into FPS’s. Next up is Silent hill. Good luck on that. It's suicide. Now the game that is just really hard to make into a pasta is. Ecco the Dolphin. I looove this gem of a series. Dark story, challeging gameplay, beautifully composed soundtrack (Sega CD version, Genesis version is still good but the Sega CD one takes the cake.) What makes this game so hard to make into a pasta is well. Just play it. Creepy aliens that want to kill you Creepy enemy's that want to eat you. Take the Sea leech. A pink worm like creature found in three levels in the first game. The Lagoon, Orgion beach (i think) and Dark water. All it wants to do is latch onto you and suck your blood until your nothing but a dry husk. Be it blood loss that kills you or lack of air this enemy will make your skin crawl. Next is the Octopus. It’s eyes are just well look for your self. Octopus Now the dunkleosteus, A moray eel like predator found in the prehistoric era. Dunkleostues Next the vortex queen. This bitch is well just scary. Vortex Queen The first game you have to attack by popping her eyeballs out and ripping her jaw off, all the while dodging what i think is already digested food and Vortex Drones. The second game Tides of time she takes a less freaky appreance. She attacks with a snake like tongue and inhales to make Ecco into a snack. Vortex queen in Ecco Tides of time. Video. Now the Vortex Drones. These guys can kill you in less than 2 hits. To kill them you must sonor then to dislocate the body and sent it off screen then blast the head with another sonor. Vortex Drone Now the two worst enemies in the game. The Attic spider Artic spider crabs and the trilobites Tribolites . Both will stop at nothing to dine on your corpse. only way to live is to kill them. Not to mention The Machine. Think of it as a giant meat grinder. Get trapped between a wall and the screen turns a bright blood reddish color. Not to mention the hardest level in the first game. Look at that The machine. (Youtube video) Look at that! That's insane! Now this is a kids game? No not really. It’s dark, scary at times, and very hard. And i love every bit of it. The sequel is even better. But i’m getting off topic. Now the sequel has more vortex aliens such as a snake,work,chrusher thingy, ameba's and much much more. Hell will be freezing over before we see a Ecco pasta. Category:Blog posts